Adapted & Adopted
by XxShieldingMoonxX
Summary: Isabella and Alice Swan becom Bella and Alice Cullen when they are adopted by the cullens when there father dies. But, why did the Cullens adopt them? and what happens when they find out the Cullens' secret? Will Edward be able to stand living with Bella?
1. Shot

**A/N- this is my second fanfic!!! Yay!!!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTORS!!!**

Chapter 1: _Shot_

**Bella's P.o.V.**

Alice and I were lying on the couch watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas when we heard a knock on the door.

"Alice, go get the door! I got it last time!" I ordered to my twin

We are twins but, we look nothing alike. She is so much prettier than me. Her hair is short and black with spikes at the end. She has emerald eyes that sparkle in the sun light and she has an awesome smile. I, on the other hand, have chestnut colored hair that reaches to the middle of my back; my eyes are almost the same color as my hair, just a little darker; and people tell me I have a great smile but, I don't believe them. There are only three things we have in common: we are both 5'2, we are both kind of pale, and we are both 17, just a year under the legal age. Not to mention I am Alice's personal Barbie doll, I have been my whole life. She has dressed me since we were 5 and now she even does my hair and makeup.

I heard Alice open the door. I tuned her out to watch the movie until I heard her gasp. I ran to the door slowly, making sure not to fall because I am such a klutz. When I got there I recognized the police man at the door. He is my father's friend and then I noticed his puffy red eyes, he had been crying. I stared in awe as a tear ran down Alice's cheek, as i looked at her, she covered her face with her hands.

Then the police man spoke, "A-as y-y-you k-know," the police man stuttered with quiet sobbing sounds in between. He tried to gain his composure, "I am one of your father's friends from the police station. Well, I'm here to t-tell you that h-he is," he paused," is n-no longer with us."

"W-What!?" I can't believe it. Charlie's… dead? A tear ran down my face and my eyes blurred. Oh no, what's going to happen to us! I grabbed Alice in my arms. The police officer just stood there. Sobbs desperitally tried to escape throught my chest. They escaped with a ripping sound.

"What's going to happen to us?" Alice asked in between sobs. We were always thinking the same things.

"Well, were not really sure yet. I am so sorry for your lose but, I have to go. A social worker will be by later to talk to you. I really am sorry." With that he basically ran to his cruiser and began pulling out of our drive way, leaving us standing in each others arms sobbing uncontrollably.

We managed to get to the couch. We just laid there crying until there was another knock on our door. We both jumped up and ran to the door, silently.

I got there first and proceeded to open the door. There stood a petit woman who was wearing a blue business suit. I'm guessing she's the social worker. We both watched as she stepped through the door.

"Hello, I'm Cindy." She seemed to talk down to us like we were 5.

We were both silent.

"Well, as you could have guessed, I'm your social worker. I am here to discuss your fathers will and where you girls will be staying. I'm sorry for the sudden lode on you shoulders but this is something we must discuss. Again, I am sorry." Silence… "Let's go sit in the living room."

We walked into the living room. Alice and I sat down on the couch and Cindy sat down on the armchair.

She started talking, "Since your mother died 4 years ago and you don't have any immediate family, you will have to be placed with a foster family," We both gasped. How is this possible! My... our lives are ruined! Oh Charlie, dad...

"W-well be together r-right?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, of course you will. We are in the process of finding a family for you now-," she was interrupted by her phone ringing, "Oh, hold on, I have to take this," With that, she walked into the other room thinking that we couldn't hear her when we could.

_"Hello?" _We heard Cindy ask. There was another voice on the other line of the phone but it was to quiet to hear.

_"Oh, did you find them a family yet?" _She asked another question. Alice and I both stared at the wall, like we could see her through it.

There was a long silence and then she spoke again, _"Good. Yes. Mhm. Alright, I'll tell them. Good-bye."_

We heard Cindy's heels click against the tile floors as she walked back in to the living room.

"Girls, I have good news, we've found you a home!" she said enthusiastically. She stood there with her arms raised above her head for a few moments. If she thought we were going to celebrate, she was wrong.

"Who are they?" Alice said sending death glares toward the suddenly frightened social worker.

"The Cullen's," she said straight forwardly.

"What!?" Alice and I screeched at the same time.

**Okay, I rly don't know how the adoption process works so if it's different im sorry. Review if you can!!!!! :) **


	2. The infamous Cullens

**Chapter 2: **The Infamous Cullen's

**Alice's P.o.V.**

Ugh, the Cullen's, consisting of Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. There foster parents are Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is the town doctor. Rosalie and Emmett are together, couple wise, which I think is a little weird. Jasper and Edward are single but they won't give any girls the time of day. I, personally, prefer Edward; he is the youngest and best looking of the two. The Cullen kids always sit at the furthest lunch table in the corner of the lunch-room at school. There's something about the Cullen's that's different.

I don't want to live with them for a year until I'm 18 and by the looks of it, neither does Bella!

"You will be living with the Cullen's until you are 18, although, I'm sure you already knew that. You should start packing… were going to the Cullen's house tomorrow," Cindy, the social worker, added.

"Why do we have to leave so soon?" I asked her.

"Well, we can't leave you alone here by yourselves so we had to find you a home quickly and get you in it," Cindy said apparently not sparing our feelings...

I stomped upstairs without another word, Bella followed.

When we got to our room, Bella started springing questions, "What are we going to do? Are we going to live with the Cullen's? Are you happy? I don't want to live with the Cullen's, Ali!"

"I don't know what were going to do. I have a feeling this will not be that bad, you know those feelings I get," I answered her first question, "Were going to have to live with them, we don't have any where else to go… and no, I'm not happy and I shouldn't be. I'm literally dieing inside, I miss daddy…" I haven't called him daddy in years; it's usually dad or Charlie. Oh… daddy…

I grabbed my suitcase, trying to hide the silent tears that were trickling down my cheeks. I started with our close. We share clothes we do own triple the amount we should. Bella grabbed another suitcase and proceeded to pack our books and magazines. We packed for almost four hours until we were finally done.

I wonder if the social worker is still here.

"Alice, Bella?" Cindy called, "We just got a call from Mr. Cullen, and you're moving in today." I sighed, why so soon!? "Are you done packing now?"

"Yeah…" I whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear.

She did, "Bring your bags downstairs. Were leaving now!"

Ugh! I grabbed two of the bags leaving the other two=2 0for Bella and followed Cindy into her black escalade. We loaded the bags and Bella and I hopped in the backseat. We drove to the Cullen's in an awkward silence. I thought to myself:

_I have to be strong for Bella, she needs me, and I need her. Oh, what are we going to do? Why is it our life that has to be ruined? It was going perfectly! I glanced over at Bella as my eyes welled up with tears; she was staring out the window. What do I do now? Will this work out? I cannot be separated from Bella, I can't live without her!_

We finally reached the house and I grabbed Bella's hand. We will get through this together. Bella and I stepped out of the car.

All six Cullen's stood on the front steps awaiting our arrival.

"Hello Alice," Carlisle gestured towards me, "Bella," he gestured towards Bella.

I studied each persons face; Carlisle seemed to be happy but his smile was forced. His doctor face was magnificent! Jasper looked pained; his eyes were wide as he looked at us. He looked like he was about to run into the surrounding forest at any second. He turned and let his curly blonde locks cover his eyes. Esme looked genuinely beautiful. Her expression was welcoming and loving. It seemed like she was the only one who actually welcomed us. Emmett looked like a big teddy bear, I wanted to just hold him in a big hug but he looked like he just wanted to get away from me. I envy Rosalie. She has the beauty that I wish for. She glared at me as if she wanted to kill me. I averted my gaze to Edward, he's the one I have a crush on, wait did he just laugh? Did I say that out loud? No, hmm… He was staring at Bella. I instinctively stepped in front of her; I was going to protect her at all costs!

The only thing that scared me about the Cullen's was there eyes. One day, they'd be pitch black and the next they'd be topaz. I wonder why? Edward tensed for some reason. I swear I'm not saying this out loud! Oh well…

Bella and I stood next to the escalade while the social worker talked to Mr. Cullen and his family. I looked at Bella to find her staring at Edward who was staring back at her, her face was bright red. I shook her arm and she immediately snapped out of it.

"Stop staring, it's not polite!" I whispered to her.

"I'm sorry," she mocked, "Being pulled out of our house isn't fair either so deal with it!" I gasped. "I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen started walking over. The kids stayed as far away as possible.

They hate us, already!

"Hello again," Mr. Cullen greeted us.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen," I answered.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Would you like to see you rooms?"

"Rooms?" I put emphasis on the s.

"Yes you both have different rooms but you may share one if you prefer."

"Umm… okay, I guess." I followed Carlisle as he gave Bella and I a tour of there hose, it was absolutely beautiful.

He showed us the living room first. On the far wall sat a tan suede couch. Across from the couch was a flat screen TV, the biggest I've ever seen! There was a simple glass coffee table in front of the couch and two end tables sat on the edges. Last but not least there was an off-white arm-chair next to the couch; it was turned so that it was facing the TV.

The next room we saw was the kitchen. The countertops where colored in stone tiles. An island lay in the middle of the kitchen and brought out the edges. The kitchen was almost spotless and looked like it had never been touched befog re, that's weird…

Carlisle brought us through a hall way and up a set of stairs; of course, Bella stumbled on the stairs but caught herself. I chuckled in my head; she made me forget about the recent tragedy. At the top of the stairs was another hallway. There were a series of doors but Carlisle brought us to the end and we looked in to see a bathroom. There were towels spread over the floor. I wonder why the bathrooms such a mess.

"Please excuse the mess, Edward took a tower this morning and then left for school quickly," Carlisle seemed to answer my thoughts. "There are a couple moor bathrooms through out the house, but you'll probably be using this one most of the time because your room is right here." Carlisle pointed to the door we were standing next to. He put his hand on the door and turned the knob.

The room was a little boring, to tell you the truth. The walls were painted a pale blue. There was a bed in the middle of the room and that was about it.

"The other room is across the hall. It basically looks the same, sorry, it was short notice. We can go shopping to get more stuff later," Carlisle stated. "You girls can get situated, I'll be downstairs."

I waltzed into the room to find our bags on the bed. I walked over to the suitcases and took out my shower stuff.

"Bella, I'm going to wash my face in the bathroom, kay?" I said as I walked out the door, she nodded.

As I walked down the hall, I noticed an open door. My curiosity got the better of me and I peeked through the crack in the door. There was no one in the room so I opened the door fully. There was no bed in the room, just a leather couch. On a shelf, there was a stereo. Next to the stereo were hundreds of CD's. I walked over to the CD's and saw all the music that I loved. I resisted the urge to play a CD in the stereo.

Just as I was about to exit the room, Edward walked, glaring at me.

"Why are you in my room!?" Was it just me or did he just growl! I backed up a little and cowered. I was unable to speak.

He let out a low laugh and I almost didn't hear it. Why is he laughing! "Can you please get out of my room now?" He asked trying to sound polite.

I let my mind wander and started talking, "Why don't you have a bed?"

He tensed and pointed his finger at the door, "Get out, I'm not going to be polite anymore," he said in a terrifying voice.

I ran out the door to the bathroom with my shower bag in hand. I splashed water on my face and ran back to Bella.

"What took you so long?" Bella asked.

"I accidentally walked into Edward's room…" I answered her.

"Accidentally?" She asked eyeing my suspiciously. I nodded slightly. "Whatever…" She said.

"Lets unpack!" I sad trying to cheer her up. She smiled lightly.

"Can we go downstairs first? I want to meet everyone," She gave me a pout face and leaned against my shoulder.

"Okay… fine. You win…" I pouted as she grabbed my hand and we ran downstairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Bella's foot slip. She went tumbling down. I heard a growl and some one lunged toward us as I looked at Bella's bloody hand. What's happening! Before I knew it 5 people were on top of me and Bella and Carlisle was pulling them off. Bella and I screamed.

**Heyy!! I'm looking for a beta reader if anyones interested you can PM me or review and i'll email you!!!!!**

** Tanks alot for reading. **

**ily for that!!!!!**

**ily :)**


	3. Not yet answers

**Oh my gosh! This chapter is over 2,000 characters! It's the longest so far!!!! I'm so happy!!! I'll shut up so you can read!**

**Chapter 3:** Not yet answers

**Bella's P.o.V.**

All I remember is:

-Flashback-_My foot missed the stair and I slipped. Alice was standing at the bottom of the stairs staring in horror as I came tumbling down. I flailed my arms wildly, hitting a vase that stood on a table next to the stairs. I screamed as I landed on the broken pieces of vase, blood pooled under me and before I knew it, Alice was on top of me and I didn't know why. Then I realized that all the Cullen's were on top of us and Carlisle was pulling them off. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and everything was black. -End flashback-_

I slid my eyes open slowly, analyzing my surroundings. The ceiling was white with grey spots. There was a TV hanging on the wall in front of me and a curtain was hanging on one side of me. Next to me was a bed next. I looked at who was in it… Alice.

"A- Alice?" I whispered trying to get her attention.

"Bella! I was so worried about you. I mean, they said you would definitely wake up but… you know me," she answered me immediately. I looked at her, she had a cut on her fore head and her arm was in a cast.

"W- What happened?" I wondered to myself but, it still was to Alice.

"Hold on, Carlise, our doctor, is coming in five seconds," she stated. Just then, Carlisle stepped through the door, holding a clipboard. He was wearing a white lab coat and had a stethoscope around his neck

"Hello, you're awake," he said.

Finally, I managed to out where I was. I took a whiff of the misty I'm in a hospital… eww…

"Uh… hi," I greeted him.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked. Alice stayed completely silent, pretending to sleep.

I took time to actually try to feel something but, everything was numb. "Well, I feel, sort of, numb… I guess," I answered after a minute.

"Yes," suddenly, his beeper started making noise, "Oh, I have to go," with that he almost ran out of the room.

I stared at Alice. She finally opened her eyes and began answering my question, "I don't know what happened, really. They told me… they told me that we… fell down the stairs. They said we hit our heads pretty hard and that we fell on glass. I feel like this didn't happen that way, though. I mean, I can see you falling but, I haven't fallen, or even tripped, since I was five. You would know. Plus, look at us; we look like we were mauled by bears!"

"How long have I been 'sleeping'" I put emphasis on the sleeping to let her know that I knew I was unconscious.

"Since I woke up, you've been unconscious for a few hours and you know what?"

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"No one cares that were hurt," Alice said like it was an everyday question. "We don't have anyone Bella, no one, except each other. To tell you the truth, that's why I was afraid that you weren't going to wake up, even though I was sure. I was afraid I wouldn't have anyone…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she said this.

"Oh, Ali, I'm so sorry!" I sympathized.

I pulled the needles from my arm and the tube from my nose as I ran over to Alice. I almost collapsed as the pain surged through my leg but, kept going until I reached her bed. The monitor was making a solid beep noise because I had taken it off. I held Alice in my arms and we cried together, realizing our situation.

Carlisle came running into the room so fast that I barely saw him. It was like he was running at the speed of light, "Oh my gosh, Bella, I thought…" He didn't finish his thought.

"Sorry for worrying you, I- I didn't mean to," I answered him as I let go of Alice.

"It's alright; I must go attend to a patient. You should be fine to stay with your sister," Carlisle said as he walked over and turned the heart monitor off and then out of the room, that was weird.

"Ali, what do you think happened," I asked all of a sudden.

"Well, I think… I think maybe the Cullen's aren't… like us," I didn't understand.

"Of course there not like us! They actually have a family!"

"No, not like that. I think there not… _human."_

"That's crazy, Alice!"

"You asked what I thought. I specifically remember you falling down the stairs. You hit a vase and were bleeding. The Cullen's started to growl and came toward us. I got down and tried to protect you. They attacked us. At least, that's what I remember."

"I remember falling down the stairs and a pool of blood. I vaguely remember people on top of me and… growling, for some reason." Wow this is getting strange. I remember the same thing as Alice. "If… If there not human, than what are they?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," Alice was about to say something else when Carlisle walked back in. We both tensed.

"Hi," Alice piped up.

"Hello," Carlisle answered her without hesitation. He wrote something on his clipboard and when he was done he kept his head down.

"Uh… what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing, how is your arm?" He looked at me so I'm guessing that the question was directed toward me. I looked down at my arm where I saw… teeth marks? Why are their teeth marks on my arm?

"Why is there a bite mark on my arm!?" I asked instinctively.

"It's just the formation of the glass from the vase. It looks like teeth, huh?" He answered to quickly, like he had practiced saying it to himself multiple times.

"Yeah, whatever," I said under my breath. Carlisle stared at me in awe but I was sure I had said it so quiet that no one had heard me. I guess he had.

Carlisle paced out of the room without saying a word, probably to go talk to his alien family… but, really, what can they be besides human?

Once I knew he was gone, I started talking extremely fast so that even if he was listening, he wouldn't be able to understand, "Alice, what are we going to do? What are they? How- What- Are we still going to live with them? What do you think we should do? Oh my gosh, please give me answers!"

"Bella," Alice shushed me and then two people came in. One person was old. He skin looked extremely tan and his face was full of wrinkles, he came in the room in a wheel chair. The other person looked about two years younger than me and he was also tan skinned. H was kind of cute… They smelled awful!

"Hey, Bella and Alice," The older man greeted us and the younger kid waved.

"Umm… Hi, I'm sorry but, I don't remember you and by the look on Bella's face, she doesn't either," Alice and I chuckled under our breath for some unknown reason.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Billy and this is Jacob, were family friends," The man in the wheel chair, Billy, explained.

"Oh, I remember now, Jacob, I used to be best friends with you in first grade!" I told him, even though I'm sure he already knew that.

"Oh, I remember now, too! We used to call ourselves the three musketeers," Alice added in, we all laughed.

"Yeah, we thought we'd visit you since… well, you know," Jacob chipped into the conversation.

"Thanks, it's nice to talk to someone we know. Alice and I don't really have any close friends, just school friends, so we don't have anyone but each other," I said trying to sound like it didn't matter when it mattered a lot.

"Well, the real reason we're here is because we need to talk to you about… the Cullen's," Billy reasoned, "You shouldn't live with them. Okay, I'm going to say the truth, it's not safe." That confused me. Why wouldn't they be safe?

"Why wouldn't they be safe?" I let my mind talk. I started to panic.

"Well, there not… hum-" before Billy could finish, Carlisle came into the room and it sounded like he was… growling under his breath! As Billy and Carlisle made eye contact Billy suddenly wheeled out without a good-bye. Jacob stood there, as confused as I am.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Uh, I'll call you later, kay?" That's when he left, too. Wow, this is weird. I looked at Alice; she had confusion written all over her face, probably what I look like.

"Uh… girls, you will be able to leave in a few days," Carlisle broke the silence.

"Were still staying with you, right?" Alice asked, I hadn't even thought of that question. I anticipated the answer.

"Well, of course…" He trailed off at the end. He walked out of the room, again! This is getting annoying! After about 5 minutes, I heard him talking;

"They can't stay, especially after what happened!" A velvety voice said, it reminded me of Edward Cullen's voice.

"Edward," Well I guess that's why it sounded like Edward because it was, "there suspicious already! They have to stay with us, if they don't they could tell someone!" Carlisle spoke angrily.

"If they stay you're putting there live in danger! I already bit Bella once, who's to say I won't do it again!? I'm sorry but, if they're staying, I can't." Edward's voice got husky at the end.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I can't risk this. Our family can possibly be exposed. If we try to move again they will think we are dumping Bella and Alice. Then we'll be in every newspaper and we'll have no where to go!" Carlisle explained. I didn't understand at all. His family will be exposed?

"I understand. I have to go. I'll be in Alaska if you need me." I heard foot steps echoing and they suddenly faded. It must have been Edwards. Carlisle's foot steps got loader and he was now next to me.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He said sincerely.

I let my mind take over, "What did you mean by your family will be exposed?" Carlisle tensed.

**A/n- sorry for the slight cliffy. I really am. Okay, please read and review. I will get my beta for next chapter… so sorry if something is wrong. i really love you guys for all the reviews, hits, story alerts, and favorite alerts! if you have any ideas for the next chapter review or PM me. Please review if you can and thank you for reading!!!**


	4. Riddles unanswered again

**A/N-** **alright! Here's chapter 4!!! I couldn't have done it without my awesome beta xTwilightForeverx. Thankyou all for your awesome reviews I loved all of them!!!!**

**Chapter 4: **Riddles unsolved- again

**Bella's P.o.V.**

I let my mind take over, "What did you mean by your family will be exposed?" Carlisle tensed.

"Bella, how could you have possibly heard that!?" Carlisle seemed completely stunned. "We were standing outside of the emergency room! There is no way unless…"

"Answer my question and then I'll answer yours!" I shouted at him but his face stayed blank. I could tell he was deep in thought, I just don't know why! This is so confusing, and aggravating.

I was getting impatient and losing my temper, fast "Answer my question!" I dragged out my words trying to get through to him.

"I need to get you to my house to do some tests. Get dressed and I'll be back in a moment," Carlisle avoided my question.

Just as he was walking out I screamed, "I'm not going anywhere with you until you answer my question!" I lost my temper.

"Bells, you need to calm down, please" Alice called to me. I took a deep breath.

"Can we please talk about this when we get home?" Carlisle begged.

Just then, a nurse ran in, "Is everything alright?" She asked Carlisle.

I took charge, "I'm fine. I just lost my temper." The nurse walked out of the room with an 'ok.'

"You owe me," I said to Carlisle. He nodded. "Okay, we'll go, but you will have to explain _everything_ before you do anything," I ordered calmly emphasizing on the "_everything"_. He nodded again and left the room.

"I'm sorry I blew up like that, Ali," I apologized.

"It's fine. We should get ready." With that Alice ripped the needle out of her arm and pushed a button on the heart monitor to turn it off.

I tried to stand up but got a sharp pain shot through my arm and leg. I cried out in pain. Alice grabbed my unhurt arm before I collapsed.

"Probably shouldn't have tried to stand," I joked, "How are we going to get out of here?" Alice chuckled.

I slowly stood holding onto the wall for support and inched my way to our clothes because Alice had a broken a leg too. Finally, I made it back to the bed, clothes in hand. We silently got dressed. I was wearing a black pair of sweat-pants and a long sleeved blue shirt. Alice was disgusted with her baggy black shorts and black tank top. She had to wear baggy shorts because of her huge cast. I stared at it waiting for it to go away and for me to wake up from this nightmare. I don't even know how this happened, let alone if I still want to be around the Cullen's! I giggled at the face she was making Alice will be Alice, man I love her so much!

Five minutes later Carlisle walked in the room with two wheelchairs.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked us. We both nodded. He wheeled the chairs around the bed next to us. I took a deep breath and stood up. The siring pain threatened to make me collapse but I fought it and dropped myself into the wheel chair while Carlisle helped Alice into hers.

"Nurse, could you help me bring these girls out to my car. I think they might feel better at…" Carlisle paused, "home." We were soon out in the car driving at 100 mph to the Cullen house. Instead of using the wheel chairs, Carlisle carried first Alice inside and then me. We were set on the couch. Carlisle was exceptionally strong!

"Okay, were here, now it's your end of the bargain. Start explaining," I rationalized.

Carlisle stood up. Then it dawned on me, where are the Cullen kids?

"Where is everyone?" I thought aloud.

"Which questions would you like answered first?" He sounded amused but tense at the same time. I sat thinking for a minute not knowing who to ask my question.

"Umm… this might seem weird but… what _are_ you?" I asked sounding extremely stupid.

"Ah, you are smart my dear girl. Well, my family -"

Alice cut him off, "Just give us a straight answer!" She basically begged.

"Well… first, I want you to know," Alice was about to interrupt but Carlisle held up his hand instantly shushing her, "let me say this then I will tell you. I want you to know that we will not hurt you and don't panic. Are we clear?"

Alice and I nodded.

"Okay, we are not human, like you portrayed. We are…" Carlisle opened his mouth but not one word came out after 'are.'

"Spit it out!" Alice and I screamed at the top of our lungs, and of course at the same time.

"Vampire…" He whispered and if I didn't see his lips move I wouldn't have known he spoke. My whole body went numb. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Huh?" Alice obviously didn't hear him because her voice was still irritated.

"My family and I are," he paused, "vampires." Wait, his family, too! How can… wait… Edwards a vampire! I grabbed my knees and pulled them up to my chest, ignoring the pain. My breath hitched and my heart went into overdrive. I didn't even look over to see Alice's reaction. The world around me seemed to just stop. Nothing seemed important, I was off to my own world, my mined racing a thousand miles ahead of me.

I heard Alice ask something. I closed my eyes to block out what she asked. I thought I already knew the answer to the simple question, "What do you eat?" She asked it without stuttering. She didn't seem scared at all. The thing is I don't even know why I'm scared! I relaxed my muscles and lowered my feet as I talked myself out of… whatever it was I was feeling. I took a deep breath, and then another.

That's when I heard Carlisle's answer, "We, as in my whole family, do not hunt humans," I let out the breath I was holding, wait when was I holding my breath?, relieved by his answer, "We _eat_, or shall I say drink, animal blood. That is why we can be around humans, and why Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper can go to a public school, or any school for that matter."

Then out of know where I asked "What is different from humans and vampires, besides the drinking blood part," I let my curiosity take over.

"Well" Carlisle began "do you want me to tell you or show you?" he asked. Ali and I looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking nodding to each other. This was going to be awesome! We both looked at Carlisle, he seems kind of nervous, why would he be nervous? Hum… Oh well, I just brushed it off but reminded myself not to forget about it.

"Show us" Alice and I said at the same time, with a hint of excitement. We put all our fears behind us for the time being.

The front door of the house creaked open revealing Emmett who walked into the house, smiling from ear to ear. Rosalie followed with her hand in his. She seemed slightly annoyed and amused. Just as Rosalie walked through the door, Jasper slid in as well, his face was somewhat calm. This just gets better by the minute! Wait... where was Edward? O that's right the hospital thing… Oops… To tell you the truth I was a little disappointed… O well.

Carlisle walked over with the Cullen kids and said, "Okay, we'll show you then. Let's go outside." Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper walked outside and stood in the driveway. Carlisle held open the door for Alice and I. Esme walked over from the kitchen as we all walked outside.

I looked over at Alice meeting her eyes. We silently prepared for the upcoming surprises. Finally, we focused our attention to the Cullen's.

**A/N- Okay it's not the longest but… anyways! Thanks for reading review if you want to it would make me extremely happy!!!!! I'm not forcing you though!!! Thanks again!!!**


	5. Undying Power

**Chapter 5: **Undying Power

**Bella's P.o.V**

Okay, so we've all been standing here and the Cullen's haven't moved an inch for the past two minutes. I am starting to get impatient. Not as much as Alice though, she is jumping up and down next to me. I try to stifle my laugh but it comes out in a chuckle. I know I should be freaking out right now- and I am- but Alice has always known how to cheer me up! I love her so much!

I let out a sigh, informing Alice, and everyone in hearing distance, that I was getting impatient. I'm not the kind of person who breaks a silence- I'm usually the shy and timid twin- but Alice over here is the kind of person who will burst out laughing in total silence about a joke she heard a week ago, that's just her… Right now, I'm glad she's like that because soon she'll sp-

"Come on already!" She screeched impatiently, see what I mean? "I thought you were going to show us something, not make us sit here staring at you like we can't look away! Actually that's exactly what we're doing but still!" Why did she have to say that! I can look away. I tried to turn my head finding it impossible- stupid mind-speaking pixie is always right!

"Sorry, we have to wait for the pa- I mean our friends- to get here and give us permission," Carlisle stated since rely.

"Well, I didn't see anyone call them to ask, do they _have_ to come all the way here!?" Alice's voice rang through my ears, I heard her but it wasn't registering. I was never good at focusing.

Just then, I heard the bush behind me rustle as two men walked out of the forest.

"Jake!" Alice and I screamed as we ran- well Alice wheeled- towards him, capturing him in a huge hug. He had to bend down to reach us though.

"Bella, Alice? Why are you here, what happened to you!?" He begged us to tell him the answers.

My eyes teared up "Well this all happened when… C- Charlie got k- killed…" as I looked into Jacobs's big dark- brown eyes, a tear rolled down my check.

"I- I'm so sorry," His eyes teared up as he saw that Alice and I had started to cry. He hugged us, like we would disappear any second. My arm pulsed and it hurt so badly. I pulled out of his embrace throwing him back about ten feet. "What the Hell!" He yelled worriedly. I was wondering the same thing.

I realized that we had an audience- the Cullen's. Carlisle's eyes grew wide with- is that fear!? Why is he afraid? "What did you do to her!?" Jacob screamed at Carlisle while shielding me. I pushed him away, Wait how the hell did I get this strong? He flew into a tree but got up unharmed. I was too freaked out to speak. Alice ran to me, well she jumped towards me on her good leg, and we just stared as the Cullen', Jacob, and the guy who was with Jacob screamed at each other- well the Cullen's seemed calm but not Jake, it looked like he was going to explode.

"What… Did…. You… Do… To… Her!?" Jacob spaced out his words and walked up to stand in front of Carlisle, the other man joined him. Everything about them said "WARNING IM PISSED OFF"

"We…" Carlisle looked like he was searching his head for an excuse.

"Did you- Did you bite her!?" The man asked angrily.

"Sam!" so that was his name, Sam, "The girls are right there!" Carlisle forced looking in our direction.

; **"You bit her, didn't you leech!"** Jacob was extremely mad that his hands were shaking- wait!? Did he just ask if they… bit me? I felt my arm start to pulse. I looked down at my arm, pulling up my sleeve. I stared at the crescent shaped scar does look like a bite mark. WAIT WHAT? I had to do a double take. W O W, and yet I wasn't freaking out. Jacob ran over and clutched my arm. He looked horrified.

"The treaty is off!" Jacob screeched. The man, Sam, ran over and pulled Jake off of me. That's when it happened. If I blinked, I would've missed it. Jake went from a muscular human to a wolf, taller than me. I gasped as did Alice who was standing next to me. I dropped to my knees and dropped my head into my hands, was this really happening!?

Carlisle stood still shocked. Before I knew it, Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me onto Jake's back. I screamed as he did so, then we were moving at a top speed, Sam behind me on Jacob's wolf back.

"Alice!" I screamed but we were already too far away.

**a/n- kay, my awesome beta for this chapter is ! ummm im getting my betas confused so sorry everyone!!!! But she definitally did this chapter nd yeahh its not that long next chapter will be SUPER LONG though so **

**hope you liked it!!!!!!**

**Please read and review!!!!!!!!(R&R)**

**Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	6. Figurative

**Chapter 6: **Figurative

**Bella's P.o.V.**

The fur that I was now sinking into was soft and almost black. I began to pound at it only to feel pain in myself. I've been ripped apart from my only family, Alice. Now I don't even know if she's going to be okay. I gave up with the punching and kicking when I was totally numb. I didn't feel anything.

My body convulsed intensely. Sam, who was sitting behind me on the wolves- I think it's Jacob- back tried to hold me still. His huge hands engulfed my shoulder and dug into my skin. They pondered there for a moment until he gave up and let me shake. I couldn't breathe and I felt like my heart would stop at any moment. My lips quivered with my body as I slid around on the back of a wolf.

_This is all a dream, this is all a dream, this is all a dream: _I chanted over and over in my head. It wasn't working. I have a feeling I will never wake up from this night mare. It will stop at nothing to haunt me until I can't see. I'll be blind and deaf. I'll be dead when this ends because this isn't a dream, this is my life.

Everything I've ever known was a lie. It was all lies. People always told me these things will never happen to you, you'll be safe. They were wrong. They lied. It does happen and it will happen. There is no way that there will ever be no danger in this world. For all we know, the world could end tomorrow. Just like that. Humans would be dead. The universe would be black, no one to discover anything. That's the day there will be no danger. When everyone and everything is gone because there will be no one left to put in danger.  
My head spun as I became dizzy. Everything blurred around me as tears escaped my eyes and a whimper escaped my sealed lips. I lie down on the soft fur and let my entire pain surface as I cried my heart out. I felt my head grow heavy as I set it down, using the fur as a pillow. I put my arm out in front of my face to marvel at the mysteries crescent-shaped bite mark that was indented into my skin.

Then it hit me, Could the Cullen's be cannibals? No, it's not that. It's something that goes deeper within. They just bit, they didn't chew. Bit and… sucked!

My world went dark as I made my final conclusion, Vampire…

**Alice's P.o.V.**

"Bella!" I screamed as my sister was ripped from my grasp. I sat on the ground sobbing, "What are they going to do to her?" I whispered. No one answered.

I breathing started to pick up and I screamed towards the Cullen's, "You better tell me what the fuck is up! Where is my sister? Where are they taking her? Why did she have a bite mark on her arm? Why aren't you going after her? WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME ANSWERES!?"

My mind was in frenzy when they finally decided to answer me about two minutes later, "Alice-"

"Don't you Alice me, Carlisle; tell me what the hell is up. I might be cheery most of the time but when it comes to my sister I will kill!" I lost my cool but it's true, I would do anything for my sister. Now she was kidnapped and I can't do anything. I'm helpless.

Sobs racked my body as it convulsed. I couldn't breathe. My leg throbbed with pain as it shook violently. I shook my head continuously, wishing…no… hoping that I would wake up and this all would be a dream. I would see my sister happy and cheerful and my father going to work but that's not going to happen. I have to face reality. The cold, hard real world is hitting me head on and I don't know what to do.

I'm so much like my sister. We always have the same thoughts and we finish each others sentences. Without her I'm nothing, who will I confide in?

"Just let me explain," Carlisle spoke, pulling me from my thoughts.


	7. The truth?

**A/N- Beanie923 wrote most of this chapter. We swapped chapters. I wrote hers, she wrote mine. =)**

**Edward's P.o.V.**

I scurried away from the smell of Bella's luscious blood. I cannot believe I had put her in so much danger! I knew as soon as Carlisle had decided to take them in, it would put their lives and ours in danger. I knew I should've left the moment I smelt her. Her scent overpowered me. I almost pounced on her the moment it passed through me.

Not only that, but, I had actually gotten a taste of her delicious blood, and it was better than the smell. I had bitten her. I couldn't help myself. I was in frenzy when her blood was pouring from her body. I can still remember how easily my teeth slid through her skin. She had come so close to beginning the transformation into a monster. I should never have had been able to get that close to her and I never will again. I'm glad Carlisle was there to pull me off.

I still remember her the first time I saw her, though, before I even smelt her. She seemed to glow in the light and, even though she was human, she was beautiful. I felt my body grow just a bit warmer but I thought nothing of it, even though it felt strange. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her chocolate-brown eyes captured mine like they would never let go. The blush that crept into her cheeks was irresistible. The blood pooled to her cheeks and I almost gave away the 'Cullen secret,' as Emmett called it.

I eventually stopped in a small clearing somewhere near Juneau… I was pondering whether or not to visit our friends, the Denali's, but I decided against it. I just wanted to be alone. I sat down for a long while, but I wasn't keeping track of time. I was too far away from civilization to hear other's thoughts; it was a complete silence that surrounded me.

I began to have thoughts about the Volturi or maybe a werewolf… death was so much easier than this horrid existence. But, the moment I saw Bella, for some reason, I felt that I had a reason to be here, to continue existing, and that reason was closer to me than I realized. All of my memories of my life passed through my head, to my most recent memories. When Bella's face flashed by, my dead heart suddenly warmed, as if I were human again. What is this strange feeling? I ignored it before but, I just can't.

How was it possible? I had only met the girl 2 weeks ago. I had this strange empty feeling because I was away from her, like I was missing half of my soul. It infuriated me, why did I feel this way!?

I set off for home at the fastest speed possible. I had to see her. I had to apologize. I'm sure Carlisle had told them of what we were by now. And I knew she would have to forgive me, even though I was the worst selfish monster there was.

I was home in 30 minutes, to see the family all outside, standing shocked, and a foul odor stinking up the air, werewolf. I growled... I could faintly smell Bella's scent, leading into the forest. I \watched Carlisle's memories of the day, shocked. How dare those foul mongrels steal my Bella, _my Bella?_ A fierce anger took over my senses. Jasper looked at me knowingly. I was confused by his gesture.

_Oh, my god Edward Cullen is in love with my Bella! I keep having the feeling that I'm right, I mean, I'm never wrong anyways but, wow! We still have to get her back. It's the only explanation. It has to be right. This is just, wow!_ Alice thought. This… I'm not in love! Am I? I can't be. This can't be. I can't be in love with a human. This isn't possible.

_I know what you're going through, Edward. It is love. I feel it. It's weird how someone has to tell you when you're in love but I've felt it rippling off of you since you saw Bella. You love her, man, and I love Alice, I think…_ I looked to Jasper after his rant in his head. I do love Bella? I can't believe it, I wont! It's not possible. It's irrational. A vampire cannot love a human. She could never love me back anyways. I love her.

I love Isabella Marie Swan.

"How shall we go at this?" Carlisle interrupted my thoughts, making me remember the events that had taken place.

"Well, they will be probably be coming back for Alice," Jasper said, being the most experienced in strategy in our family. I swear I saw a twinkle in that girls eye when he said her name.

"He is right," Alice said, staring at Jasper who stared right back. It's like they've known each other for years. This is too fast! Does she even know what we are.

_Edward, you zoned out. Carlisle just told her. She's fine with it. _Jasper informed me.

"They all will be coming, but they would probably leave one behind to make sure Bella can't get away." Alice said suddenly.

"How do you know?" I asked politely.

"I get these… feelings-"

That's all I needed to know before I cut her off, "I'll go get her, it would be easier for me to tell whether or not they were coming back or not," I said. It would only be right for me to get her, me who put her in this dangerous situation, me, who loves her.

"That would be best, but how will we know when they are coming?" Carlisle asked warily. I knew he was worried about me, but I had the best advantage against the wolves, knowing their thoughts.

"They'll be here in an hour," Alice said suddenly. I trusted her and raced upstairs. I needed to be prepared for what was to come.

**Bella's P.o.V.**

I was woken up by something cold being splashed on my face. I snapped my eyes open to see a russet skinned boy with an empty bucket grinning. I sat up quickly. I was soaking wet. I scowled.

"Who are you and why am I soaking wet?" I asked angrily.

"I'm Seth, and you wouldn't wake up so I dumped some water on you." He said timidly. I just growled. And that's when I remembered everything that had happened. The Cullen's were vampires. And I was bitten, by a vampire.

"So why am I here?" I asked.

"It is our duty, as werewolves to protect humans from vampires. Even though the Cullen's aren't supposed to be dangerous, they drink from animals, one of them bit you and that broke the treaty we had with them." He stated.

"What if we wanted to be there, what if we didn't mind?" I asked, "Do we not have a choice?"

"It is in your best interest to stay away from them though," he said.

"I want to see them! They are my family!" I screamed.

"You don't know what you're talking about! They could kill you!" he said, getting mad. His hands were shaking.

"I don't care! They are all I have!" I said. Just then, I heard the door being broken open, and a sharp burning sensation sparked in my heart.

"Edward," I couldn't stop myself from whispering his name before I fell unconscious.

**Edward's P.o.V.**

I followed Bella's wonderful scent to a house in La Push. Since the treaty was broken, I could cross the line. I heard the thoughts of the werewolf guarding Bella, he was young and inexperienced. I would not kill him if I didn't have to, but if it came to it I would. I burst through the door, just in time to see Bella fall to the ground whispering my name as she saw me.

I growled, and in a flash I was by her side and pickingher up. The werewolf growled back, but hesitated as he thought of what Bella had said to him. I was touched by her words. She thought of us as her family. He decided to let us go. He stood back and nodded. I nodded in thanks and ran away with her in my arms.

We were at the house in a flash, and I put Bella in Alice's room where Esme was sitting with them. The werewolves were outmatched, with a total of 5 werewolves and 3 very experienced vampires. They were dead already, this was a suicide mission.

**A/N- she actually wanted to kill Jake but it's up to you guys! Do you want him to be killed or do you want him alive. Review it!!! **


End file.
